


A Dragon's Intuition

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, F/M, Once Upon A Time I Knew This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Ramoth has opinions about her rider's relationship (or lack thereof).
Relationships: F'lar | Fallarnon/Lessa, Lessa & Ramoth (Dragonriders of Pern)
Series: Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	A Dragon's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



_He really does like you_ , Ramoth says, and Lessa snorts in the privacy of her own head. The dragon continues: _He pays more attention to you than anyone else! And Mnementh says half their conversations are about you now_.

 _That doesn’t mean I like him back_. Lessa turns the last corner and emerges on one of the grand balconies on the upper edge of the weyr. _Stop snooping_.

Lessa misses Ramoth’s reply, because she isn’t the only one on this outcropping. F’lar turns to her and smiles, and Lessa feels a warm tightness in her chest as she nods back.


End file.
